Invention Field
The present invention relates to bag dispensing systems, and particularly to a bag and system for dispensing self-opening thermoplastic bags or the like from a stack of bags. The present system is configured such that it may be utilized with a variety of off-the-shelf rack configurations, and to provide optimal characteristics for dispensing bags one at a time, while further providing a system wherein the bag to be dispensed may be retained in an open position, to allow for the loading thereof with contents for carrying, such as purchased goods or the like. The system is further configured such that the loaded bag, when dispensed, draws the next bag in the stack forward into an open loading position such that it is ready to be loaded with goods without further manipulation by the attendant.
The preferred embodiment of the present invention teaches the utilization of a star, X, or cross configured punch applied to the handle area of the bags as a pack in such a manner as provide a punched region in the pack, to hold said handles together for handling of the bag pack, and for facilitating opening of the next bag in the stack on the rack, when a loaded bag is removed.